Lily Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets
by Prodigy2005
Summary: Lily is back. With crazy creatures, heated arguments and students being petrified, Will Lily survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1-Dream

Chapter 1: Dream

I was back in Hogwarts. In my Slytherin robes, holding my wand and walking around the forbidden forest. Then, I saw him. In his Slytherin robes, his unique blonde hair messed up.

"Draco!" I said, running up and hugging him. He smiled at me and started to lean in. I did the same action and...we kissed. When it ended, I felt myself being shook awake. I opened my eyes and saw Harry there.

"Shut up! We don't all talk in our sleep!" He said. I punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up! At least I have chocolate cake!" I said, pulling out a cupcake that Draco sent me. Harry gaped as I took a bite.

"Fine, fine. Give me a bite and I'll shut up!" He said. I gave him the cake and he smirked. He didn't know that Draco put a silence charm on one side. I laughed hysterically as Harry tried to speak.

Draco's PoV:

"DAMN!" I shouted. I finally kissed Lily but...it was all a dream.

"Hey, bro. Do you want cake for breakfast? Lillian's in charge!" Scorpius said.

"DUUHH!" I said. I put on my slippers and raced Scorpius downstairs.

((((

))))

:(;:):)

WELL HERE IT IS! CHAMBER OF SECRETS! EVERY BOOK ONE CHAPTER'S DONE! Ok, only I could turn a Christmas song into that crap. Anyway. It feels like just yesterday Real Ginny and I were on FaceTime, pretending to see Death Eaters out of our windows! Then, that crap became Ginny, Luna and Hermione, new Gryffindor trio. Then I became a Slytherin Draco Malfoy lover. Of course, I've always loved him. Even in my Gryffindor time. Then I became the witch you're reading about now! Oh well, Later, Yakimaniaks!


	2. Chapter 2-Draco

I Chapter 2: Draco!

Lily's PoV:

"Now. I don't want any...funny business. This could be the greatest deal of my career," Vernon said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. We get it! Now can we go do our homework in PEACE! And I have a letter to write," I said, walking away. I grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

Dear Draco,

How's your summer? Any news on Dumbledore? Have you got your Hogwarts Letter yet? I have. All of Lockhart's books? Blech! I've got to spend the night pretending that I don't exist! Do you think Lucius and Dad could come get me and Harry during the dinner? Please? I can't stay here! Even with my Taylor Swift!

Love

Lily💚

"Dobby!" I called. Lucius made sure I had house elf control at Malfoy Manor and anywhere else. An elf appeared in front of me.

"Yes, young mistress Riddle?" He said.

"Dobby, call me Lily. Please. Anyway, can you give this to Draco Malfoy?" I said, giving him the letter. He nodded and apparated away.

35 minutes later...

There was a knock on the door. I heard Vernon answer it. I glanced at my sister who was reading Eclipse with her earphones in. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. The door opened and my god brother stepped in with my Godfather and Dad.

"Draco! Dad! Lucius! What are you doing here?" I said. Draco was walking over to Lily. He pulled out one of her earphones. Only someone with a death wish would do that.

"HARR-" she began. Then she noticed it was Draco.

"DRACO!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

"Hi Lily!" Draco said, hugging my sister. If they didn't get together I'd die. They're perfect for each other. Both like Quidditch, both pureblood, both rich, both blonde...but Lily's only 12. I'm not letting Draco date her. Maybe after Christmas but not where Dad can watch her. No way.

:

:

:

HIIII! Ginny and I argued over 3 snails! She's so dumb! I wrote her out of this chapter as revenge! Oh well. Later, Yakimaniaks!


	3. Chapter 3-Draco's Diary!

Chapter 3: Draco's Diary!

"Hey, Dad? Can we go shopping for Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Sure. But we'll have to go to Knockturn Alley on the way," Dad replied. I nodded and went to see what Draco was doing. I got into his room and saw that he was writing in a book. I ran to my room and put my invisibility cloak over myself. I ran back to Draco's room and walked over to him. I grabbed the book from his hands and ran to my room. I locked it so nobody could come in. I opened it up to the first page.

24th August 2016:

Dear Diary,

I just met the chosen twins. Harry and Lily Riddle. Tom and Lillian's 'dead' children. In my opinion Lily's really pretty.

"Ugh!" I said. I skipped to the latest page.

17th August 2017:

Dear Diary,

I had a word dream last night. Lily and I were in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts and...I kissed her. Then Scorpius woke me up. Stupid boy. Ever since I saw Lily I really loved her. Anyway, Lillian made cake for breakfast! Then Dobby brought me a letter from Lily and we-Dad, Tom and I-went and got Lily and Harry from the Dursley's. Now they're here and I'm writing this now! Got-

And then it was cut off. Must have been when I grabbed it. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

Sup Draco!

I've read a lot of my books so I stole Lily's cloak and read your book.

-Scorpius!

"SCORPIUS!" I heard Draco shout. I smirked.

:

:

:

AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! I saw a MASSIVEMASSIVEMASSIVE DADDY LONG LEGS IN MY ROOM AT MY NANS HOUSE! IM ON HER SETTEE NOW! LATER YAKIMANIAKS!


	4. Chapter 4-Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

"Borgin and Burkes," I shouted into the fireplace. I was the last one to floo to Borgin and Burkes. When I landed I saw Draco holding a dead hand. So I decided to explore. I walked over to a sarcophagus and it...moved. Cautiously, I opened it and none other than Regulus Potter-my enemy and Gryffindor seeker-was in there.

"Well, what do we have here. Potter! How about I get Harry and Draco?" I teased.

"Do your worst!" He replied.

"Mum, Dad, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Harry, Scorpius! Come quickly!" I shouted. Potter looked scared and I smirked. It was lucky I did a silencing charm.

"Fine, fine. Let me be and I'll leave you alone," he said. I shrugged and walked away. We walked out of the store and were greeted by Hagrid. Harry and I hugged him and said goodbye. We continued into Diagon Alley and met the Weasleys. Ginny was my best friend. Harry and Ron weren't best friends but they still talked a bit. A ginger girl walked up beside Ginny.

"Lily! Hi!" Ginny said, hugging me.

"Hi! Who's that?" I asked as Jay walked up beside me. It was her first year at Hogwarts so she got to come.

"My little sister Jane. Who's that? There's Luna and a little girl," Giny replied.

"My little sister, Jay. Luna is with her little sister Tiah. There's Alice and another little girl," I said. Luna walked over to us and Alice joined us too. Apparently she had a little sister called Amy. We all started talking while our sisters started to become friends. We went into Flourish and Blotts to get the Lockhart collection.

"It can't be Lily and Harry Potter!" Lockhart said. We were dragged up to the front.

"RIDDLE!" Harry and I shouted. We had photos of us taken. Then we met Potter. Great. I glared at him and he ran away. I saw Lucius slip something into Jane's cauldron. We went to get wands and said goodbye to the girls. We went home and I put my stuff away. We were returning to Hogwarts. Tomorrow. I'd get to see Alicia, Tomika, Millicent and Dominique. Not Pansy, though. She wants to date Draco. I want to date Draco. See the problem?

:

:

:

I have nothing to say. Happy chapter 2! Later, Yakimaniaks!


	5. Chapter 5-Hogwarts!

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Lily's PoV:

Finally! Time to go back to Hogwarts! I can actually get to see my friends after an entire summer! Dom, Millie, Ali and Tomiks are the only girls in my own house that I get along with. And the Quidditch team, of course. I get along with all of the boys in my house. I said goodbye to my parents and godparents and boarded the train. About 5 minutes later Jay and I were in our own compartment. Another 5 minutes later we were joined by Ginny, Jane, Luna and Tiah. By then the train would have been leaving in 10 minutes. In 8 minutes, we were joined by Alice and Amy. We spoke about our summers. I looked out of the window and I saw...a flying car? And at that moment Potter fell out the side!

"Potter fell out of a car!" I said, pointing to the car.

"That's our car!" Ginny and Jane said. I analysed the car and saw that the driver was...Ron Weasley! I'd get him for that!

After the train ride:

"Professor Snape! Regulus Potter and Ron Weasley flew here in a car!" I said. Snape went out and nearly expelled them. Unluckily, McGonagoll didn't. Humph! I walked into the hall as the sorting started.

Katherine, Avery: Slytherin

Creevey, Colin: Ravenclaw

Lovegood, Tiah: Ravenclaw

Riddle, Jay: Slytherin

Sexton, Amy: Hufflepuff

Weasley, Jane: Gryffindor

Zabini, Byron: Slytherin

And others...

"Jane, Tiah, Amy and I are like you, Ginny, Luna and Alice. Friends in each of the different houses!" Jay exclaimed. I nodded as Dad started his start of term speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Riddle. There was an incident last year that required Albus Dumbledore to be removed from the school. Now...our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Gilderoy Lockhart!" Lockhart stood up and waved to the hall. I'm sure Luna, Ginny and I were the only girls that hated him. I'd have to ask my dorm mates. Alicia already told me she despises him. I know Jay, Amy, Jane and Tiah hate him too.

"Now...Last year's Quidditch and house cup winners were all four houses for the house cup but Slytherin for Quidditch!" Dad said. Slytherin started cheering. I already had a head ache.

:

:

:

AAAAAGGGGHH! I hate Teigan and Mya! They snitched on me for playing on my iPod in the playground! They were listening to my music too! They have issues! But my girls came through for me. Real Ginny, Luna, and four others...YOURE AWESOME! Later, Yakimaniaks!


	6. Chapter 6-Hallowe'en

Hi guys. There is a major time skip here. If you couldn't tell, I skipped to Hallowe'en. Also, I wrote yes and no on a rubber and Luna and I asked questions and rolled it. I asked 'will I go to Hogwarts and date Scorpius Malfoy and be in Slytherin'. It said...YES! I'm so happy! Well, Later Yakimaniaks!

:

Chapter 6: Hallowe'en

"Draco! Pass it to me!" Harry shouted. We were having a mini Quidditch game and it was Draco, Harry(chasers), Blaise(beater), Millicent(keeper), and myself as a seeker. The other team was Dominique, Alicia(chasers), Scorpius(beater), Jay(keeper) and Pansy as a seeker. I looked around the pitch and a glint of gold caught my eye. I dived down and outstretched my hand. Then, the cool metal ball was in my hands in less than a minute. I smiled as the Gryffindor team came out. Along with the Slytherin team(excluding Draco, Harry and I). This could not be good. and worse, Potter was with the Gryffindors. I glanced at Harry and he nodded at me. Potter was on the team. 'Oh crap' I thought. 'I know' Harry's voice said in my head. I screamed. So did Harry. We could talk through our minds(A/N: I borrowed that from DownWithDeathEaters)! Awesome! Some deal was made beetween the two teams and Weasley ended up vomiting slugs. Everyone was on the ground and the non-Quidditch team members left. Draco, Harry and I went to change when the team was practicing. On the other side of the pitch, Gryffindor were practicing, Potter as a chaser.

:

"Hey, Alicia?" I said.

"Yeah?" My cousin replied.

"Next time Margie visits, can you come? Please?" I asked.

"Obvi! If I'd have known how awesome you were, I'd have always came!" My cousin said. We joined up with Dommy, Millie, Mika, Gin, Lun(pronounced loon) and Ali. We went down to the feast and started eating.

:

:

The girls and I set off towards our separate dorms but on the way uncovered a message on a wall...written in blood.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware," I read aloud. Then, Ali, 'Licia(pronounced Leesha), Millie, Gin, Lun, Dommie and I screamed. Filch's cat was dead straight, hanging upside down on the wall. I thought she was dead. Then, students of all houses-and staff crowded around us. We were doomed.


	7. Chapter 7-The Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 7: The Heir of Slytherin

"Huh?" I said. Dommie, Mika, Millie, Alicia, Ali, Gin and Lun were in Dad's office. He couldn't _possibly_ believe that any of us did it.

"I don't think that you did it. Someone is faking being the heir. Lily, Harry, Jay and I are the only heirs of Salazar Slytherin. Jay, Lily, Lillian and Harry are heirs of Ravenclaw," Dad said, smirking. I smiled. I would find the Chamber of Secrets. And I'd open it.

:

:

:

"No one likes, or ever will like you!" Vernon said, before punching my chest and knocking me down the stairs. I woke up screaming before I realised that it was only a dream. Alicia was at my side in a second, asking me if I was ok. I nodded and went back to sleep.

Draco's PoV:

I can't do it. I can't keep lying to myself. I have to tell her. I'm in love with my best friend...Lily. Sweet, not-so innocent Lily. I went downstairs and screamed. I did not expect Lily to be there. She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You...you scream like...likes kitten!" She said.

"I guess I do," I said when Lily stopped laughing. I looked her in the eye and I...

Lily's PoV:

Draco looked me in the eye and...he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. He broke the kiss and we both burst out laughing. After a while, we said goodnight and both went up to bed.

:

:

:

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH! Draco kissed Lily! Stay tuned for the answer to this question: Will Lily and Draco be boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh! Have you guys been hearing about the 3 terror attacks in London? The London Bridge shooting; the 2 restaurant stabbings and the 15 people that got run over? It's scary. But don't worry. I'd just like to take this time to mention the tragic, tragic, tragic event that happened at 22:30 on Monday 22nd May 2017(I think):The Manchester bombing. Many people lost their lives, the youngest person being only 8 years old. That could have been anybody. So I'd just like to say...be careful guys. And it's great that so, so, so many people were helping. So...be careful guys...later Yakimaniaks❤️

#RIP

#STAYSAFE


	8. Chapter 8-Aftermath

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Well...Gilderoy Lockhart is so stupid. I'm in the hospital wing with Harry because a bludger broke our arms. We were going to the hospital wing but he had other ideas. He used a spell that removed the bones from our arms. And now we're here. Of course, Lun, Ali and Gin have been here a lot. So I haven't been alone. But Draco still hasn't shown his face. Probably because we kissed and Harry-my older brother by 5 minutes-is his best friend. Scorpius has been in here a lot though. Oh well...I'm tired and I'm going to sleep.

The next day:

I walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading. I walked over to him and said, "Hey."

"Oh...hi," he replied.

"So...about the other night..." I said.

"Yeah...I've been wanting to ask you if you'll-," he started but was cut off by the shrill voice of Parkinson.

"DRAKEY!" She squealed. Draco and I both rolled our eyes.

"Don't call me Drakey," Draco said.

"Oh, shush Drakey. Anyway...Ginny Weasley said that you liked me and that you wanted me to be your girlfriend," she said. I was livid. Why would Ginny do that to me?! She knows that I like Draco and that we kissed so...why? I got up just as Pansy kissed Draco. I'd had enough. I ran to the Ravenclaw common Room and asked for Luna. She came out and I explained everything. She invited me into her Common Room and it was very nice. We went up to her dorm and sat on her bed.

"Did you know Ginny was going to do this?" I asked.

"No. I didn't. If you're looking at a way to make him jealous Daniel has an older brother that's single. He's in 4th year. His name's Cedric," Luna said.

"Ok? What house is he in?" I replied.

"Gryffindor," she answered.

"Ok. I'll meet him," I said. Luna and I gossiped before I had to go back. When I walked into the common room I was immediately hugged. It was Harry.

"Where were you, sis? I couldn't find you," he said.

"With Luna," I hastily replied. I started walking to my dorm when Malfoy tried talking to me.

"Lily-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Save it, Malfoy, you pug-dating bastard!" I said, before walking up to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and laid on my bed. I put a silencing charm on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

:

:

:

OH, THE IRONY! GINNY-LILY'S BEST FRIEND-LYING TO MAKE LILY NOT GO OUT WITH DRACO! But...I've always had a crush on Edward Cullen so Lily has a crush on Cedric! Equal! Check out Lily Cullen and CaptainMansBabyGirl(her new name is OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17). Later Yakimaniaks!


	9. Chapter 9-Cedric Diggory

Chapter 9: Cedric Diggory

"Luna...Cedric Diggory is a 5th year. Older than Fred and George. Are you sure about this?" I asked. Ginny and I weren't on speaking terms. She called me a dirty lowlife snake after I called her a bitch. She knew that I liked Draco. But...I still have Alice and Luna. Ginny hangs out with Mudblood and the Patil Clones. Then, it hit me like a bludger. Alice liked Cedric! I told this to Luna but Alice upgraded. She now likes 4th year Xander Reeves, Hufflepuff. She's definitely odd. I was wearing a pink dress that came down to my knees. Luna was putting my hair into a ponytail. Finally...my first boyfriend! And with one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts! We were going down to the kitchens, seeing as I can't go to Hogsmeade yet. And it was time now.

After the date...

"Ali, Lun, Millie, Alicia, Mika, Dommie...I'm officially over Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I said. Cedric is awesome! We got to know each other and BOOM! He's my boyfriend!

"Congrats!" My dorm mates and Alice said.

"Can I punch him now?" Luna asked. I scowled at her. We walked into my common room and saw Draco kissing Pansy on the sofa. Tomika saw what was going on so she asked, "Did you and Cedric kiss?"

"Once or twice,...a minute," I answered. The girls and I went up to my dorm and spoke about boys(mainly Cedric, Xander, Daniel, Alicia's crush Ryder Thomas, Slytherin 3rd year and boys that were hot.

Curfew:

I walked downstairs to the Common room. I saw Draco there. Ah.

"So...Diggory, huh?" He asked. I ignored him.

"Don't ignore me!" He said.

"FINE! What do you want? Me to leave my boyfriend and come back to you? Well, news flash, Malfoy. No! You like Parkinson, I like Cedric. Now stuff it," I said. I forgot about getting my book. I just went upstairs. I needed my twin.

'Tomorrow' I thought.

:

:

:

Lol! This chapter's been on my iPod for ages...I thought I'd already uploaded 9...my apologies, Yakimaniaks. Laters!


	10. Chapter 10-Harry isn't a murderer!

Chapter 10: Harry isn't a murderer

"...and that's why Weaslette is a bitch! And Pugson too!" I finished. I'd explained everything to Harry.

"I'm gonna kill those bitches!" My twin said.

"Really? Because the Harry I know, love and grew up with isn't a murderer," I said. I couldn't let my twin brother go to Azkaban. According to Dad and Lucius, we have relatives and friends(death eaters) in Azkaban. Harry couldn't be one. All of a sudden, Malfoy and Scorpius burst into the room.

"Granger got attacked!" Scorpius said. 6 now. So far the following people have been petrified:

Colin Creevey

Nearly-Headless Nick

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Amy Wallace

Tiah

and now Hermione Granger.

Little Jane Weasley was doing her job well. I just knew it.

-TIME SKIP-

12th June 2017

I had just found an...odd possession. It was my Dad's old school diary. And it could talk. See?

Me: Hi. I'm Lily Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo and Lillian Marie Riddle.

Diary: Are you really a Riddle?

Me: Of course!

Diary: Ok.

Me: So...Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?

Diary: Yes.

Me: Can you tell me?

Diary: No.

Diary: But I can show you.

Just part of a weird conversation. Anyway...I'm walking to the Great Hall for dinner now. But...something feels off.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories!" A voice boomed. I walked down the corridor and found Draco and Harry listening to a conversation. Apparently, a girl has been taken into the Chamber. It was Jane Weasley...and my baby sister.

"Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever..." I read aloud. Poor Jay...


	11. Chapter 11-Inside the Chamber

Chapter 11: Inside the Chamber

"Harry, tell Alicia, Tomika, Millie, Dommie, Luna and Alice I love them. I'm saving my baby sister," I said, running away. According to the diary, the Chamber's entrance was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ughh. But after the conversation, Jane stole the diary from my bag. I, of course, set it up. But...Jay wasn't supposed to get involved. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Malfoy and Harry were behind me.

"We're coming with you," the simotaniously said.

"No. I'm going alone. Oh, Malfoy, does Puggy know you're here?" I said, leaving Harry to question Draco. Seeing my chance, I ran to the bathroom and opened the Chamber. And you'll never believe who I saw.

Regulus Potter's PoV:

"Riddle? Why are you down here?" I said. I was looking into the eyes of my enemy. A more apt choice would be arch enemy, but...oh well.

"I'm saving my sister. Why are you here?" She replied.

"Saving my sister," Ron replied. I nodded.

"Draco, it's here!" I heard the male Riddle twin shout.

"Well, before the doofus duo get here, I'm gone!" Riddle said.

"Me too!" I shouted, a bit too loudly. Rocks came down, creating a wall beetween, Riddle and I and Ron and the Chamber's entrance.

"Lily!" I heard Riddle boy shout. The female Riddle rolled her eyes and continued down the chamber.

My-Prodigy2005's-PoV:

The Chamber was murky. There were snake skins, rocks and puddles of water. 'For Jay' Lily thought.

"Well Potter, I have to open it," Lily said. Regulus nodded.

"Hasaythas," Lily said. The door opened. Lily and Regulus ran to the end of the walkway leading to the main chamber.

"Jay!" Lily shouted. A young boy, around 16, stepped into the room. Lily was rocking Jay telling her to wake up.

"She won't wake," he said, softly.

"Dad?" Lily asked.

"Dad?!" Regulus asked, confused. Lily nodded.

"Ah...Lily Riddle. You didn't specify how we were related. But, clearly, it is now obvious. You have Lily Evans' hair. She was your mother?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...but her family were pureblood squibs," I replied. Riddle nodded.

"Lily! Never do that again!" Harry shouted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...not going to happen!" Lily replied.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're going to die!" Riddle said. He picked up Jay's wand and wrote out a name.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

He waved the wand again.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"YOU!" Regulus shouted.

"SICK!" Lily shouted.

"Wait until Draco hears!" Harry commented.

"Yes...but Draco won't be hearing anything," Riddle said. He said something in Parseltounge and a huge snake came out.

"Oh no..." The three 12 year olds said.

:

:

:

HEY GUYS! So...I'm starting a new story soon. I'm finishing the first chapter after this. And I figured out an update schedule!

Monday:-

Tuesday:-Lily Riddle

Wednesday:-Lily Cullen

Thursday:-The Fith Liar(Pretty Little Liars)

Friday:-Lily Riddle

Saturday:-The Fith Liar

Sunday:-

That's my update schedule! Later Yakimaniaks!


	12. Chapter 12-The End

Chapter 12: The End

"STAB IT, HARRY!" I shouted. He pushed the sword of Godric Gryffindor through the basilisk's head. It fell to the floor; it was dead.

"NO!" The memory shouted. I had a basilisk fang from in my arm hovered above the diary. I smiled. This memory was about to be forgotten. I pushed the fang as far into the accusing book as possible. A huge beam of light shot through the memory. It was gone. Almost immediately, Jay and Jane woke up. Jay looked over to Harry and then looked at me. She must have noticed the wound in my arm because she ran over to me.

"Lily! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Is that basilisk venom?!" My sister gushed.

"Fine, sis. But...what happened?" I asked.

"Well...a girl in my dorm, Petulia, said I couldn't get a beazor from Snape. I did get a beazor and I was going back when I saw Jane. She grabbed me, said a spell and I don't remember anything after that," Jay answered. Then Harry burst out randomly.

"Beazors! They cure most poisons and venoms! I read somewhere that they cure basilisk venoms! Do you have it, Jay?" He exclaimed.

"Of course," Jay answered. She pulled out a grey stone and handed it to me. I ate it and I felt alit stronger. Of course, my arm was still wounded but I'd get that fixed at the castle.

Later that day...

"Well...it's the end another year and the cup will need awarding once again. Now, following the recent events in the Chamber, I have some last-minute points to award. First, to Mr Harry Riddle, for showing extreme bravery and knowing what to do in a crisis, I award 50 points. Finally, to Miss Lily Riddle, for finding and disposing of the culprit, I award 60 points. And now, the winner: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 456 points. Third, Hufflepuff, with 460 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 500 points. And in first place, with 630 points...SLYTHERIN!" My father announced.

"YEAH!" My brother, Jay and I shouted. We are champions! Slytherin have the house and Quidditch cup!

On the platform:

"Well, see you next year, Cedric," I said to my boyfriend.

"Yeah...You promise you'll write?" Cedric replied.

"Yeah. If my Uncle takes my owl I'll threaten to beat him with my Firebolt. So I'll definitely write," I replied. He laughed and kissed me. We said one final goodbye and I boarded the train.

/

Epilouge:

"Hey Dad!" I said to my father. He was on the platform to collect Jay and the Malfoys.

"Hello Lily. I'll see you in 2 weeks," my father said. I nodded and walked over to meet Harry, walking into someone in the process.

"Sorry...oh. Hi Draco," I said. It'd been him I'd walked into.

"Hi. Look...about Pansy..." He started.

"It's fine. You love Parkinson, I love Cedric-" I stated.

"Cedric Diggory? He's 15! Practically an adult! But...it's up to you, I guess," he said.

"Yeah...friends?" I asked.

"Friends," he answered. We hugged and said goodbye after we'd vowed to write to each other. I had a feeling that 3rd year would be a good year.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

This is it...the end of Chamber of Secrets. I thought it was up but it must not have been. Oh well. See you in the Prisoner of Azkaban...with a twist. Later Yakimaniaks!


End file.
